


Le loup-garou de Londres

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, Crime Scenes, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Santa, Werewolf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Quelques années après la disparition de Voldemort, la vie a repris son cours ; Harry occupe le poste d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Un jour de décembre, alors qu'il s'ennuie de sa paperasse et du manque d'action, il ramasse la liasse de journaux moldus qu'il avait mise de côté et commence à les feuilleter, histoire de voir si le monde d'en face est plus palpitant que le sien. Il tombe alors sur des faits divers particulièrement sordides dont les occurrences étrangement régulières occupent de plus en plus de place dans les quotidiens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/gifts).



> Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais plus écrit sur HP. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long sur ce fandom... Lili me fait faire des trucs bizarres... Hein, Lili. Oui, parce que cette petite fic est mon cadeau de Nowel pour LiliCatAll :D Noyeux Joël Lili ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et à vous tous aussi, par la même occasion.
> 
> Bon, euh. J'ai lu les HP quand ils sont sortis et j'ai vu les films quand ils sont sortis. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas une connaissance encyclopédique de l'univers de J. K. Rowling alors je m'excuse d'avance si des détails vous font plisser le nez. Puis, dans le fond... c'est un UA.
> 
> Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !

Assis à son bureau du Ministère de la Magie, Harry fixait son accumulation de paperasse d’un œil peu concerné. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait rien d’intéressant à se mettre sous la dent ; il fallait dire que depuis la fin de la bataille contre Voldemort, les mages noirs se tenaient tranquille. Ou se faisaient promptement arrêter. Il soupira.

Ron et Hermione étaient bien trop occupés à préparer l’arrivée de leur enfant pour s’intéresser à lui. Pas question de sortir s’amuser à Pré-au-Lard, donc, ni ailleurs. Le point positif était qu’il avait enfin avoué à Ginny qu’il n’était absolument pas amoureux d’elle et qu’il souhaitait qu’ils se séparent. Évidemment, la rouquine avait mal accueilli la nouvelle et avait disparu comme une tornade, mais, au moins, elle le savait et il n’avait plus à s’en soucier.

Cela ne résolvait pas son problème d’ennui et de solitude.

Il passa mentalement en revue toutes ses anciennes connaissances de Poudlard, même les serpentards, et s’arrêta sur Draco Malfoy. Le mangemort avait été libéré quelques mois plus tôt grâce au témoignage d’Harry lui-même qui avait décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance. Il avait refusé de s’expliquer en détail devant le tribunal et il n’en aurait pas été capable, mais il ne souhaitait pas voir Draco retourner à Azkaban. Le blond semblait totalement terrorisé à cette idée et Harry se considérait comme viscéralement différent de Voldemort ; faire sciemment souffrir quelqu’un n’était pas dans ses prérogatives.

Je me demande ce qu’il est devenu, pensa-t-il distraitement.

Son regard dévia jusqu’à une pile de journaux moldus qu’il avait récupérés par curiosité sans avoir le temps de les lire. Il tira sa chaise plus près du bureau et aplatit un peu ses paperasses pour pouvoir étaler encore plus de choses sur l’ensemble.

Les cinq premiers se révélèrent aussi inintéressants que les péripéties du monde sorcier et Harry les jeta dans la poubelle qui s’empressa de les mâcher goulument. Il allait faire de même avec le sixième quand un petit encadré de faits divers attira son œil vers l’une des dernières pages.

 

> **C** **ORPS SANS TÊTE NI BRAS DÉCOUVERT À** **W** **HITECHAPEL**
> 
> Un corps sauvagement mutilé a été découvert ce matin dans le quartier de Tower Hamlets, plus précisément à Whitechapel. La victime, sans tête ni bras, n’a pas encore été identifiée, mais les premières observations laissent penser qu’il s’agit d’un homme adulte. Aucune piste n’est actuellement écartée. Scotland Yard mène ses investigations.

 

Tiens, pensa Harry, voilà qui est curieux. Un corps « sauvagement mutilé », ce n’était pas courant. Surtout à Londres. Du moins, plus depuis le célèbre Jack l’Éventreur en mille-huit-cent-quatre-vingt-huit. Et où étaient passés les bras et la tête ? Même si c’était pour empêcher l’identification, cela restait surprenant… Si seulement il y avait une photographie…

À cette pensée, Harry se morigéna. Les médias ne pouvaient décemment pas publier une chose pareille. Il mit la page de côté en prenant soin de conserver la date correspondante, puis fouilla le reste des journaux à la recherche d’une autre occurrence du même genre et, bingo ! pile un mois plus tard, un autre fait divers similaire avait droit à un encadré plus grand où il était également question du précédent.

 

> **N** **OUVELLE DÉCOUVERTE MACABRE À** **W** **HITECHAPEL**
> 
> Tôt ce matin, la police a découvert un corps mutilé empalé sur une clôture, à près de trois mètres de hauteur. La malheureuse victime avait été ouverte en deux au niveau du thorax et sa tête était presque entièrement arrachée. Son identité n’a pas été révélée. L’auteur comme les circonstances du crime restent inconnus. Ce fait divers n’est pas sans rappeler celui du mois dernier, toujours irrésolu.

 

Voilà qui est de plus en plus curieux, se dit Harry en isolant la page du reste du journal et en notant la date. Deux fois de suite, c’était tout de même surprenant. Et il y avait toujours cette sauvagerie sanglante… Cela ne ressemblait pas à une rage humaine, il faudrait une force colossale pour ouvrir un homme en deux… Remarque, se reprit-il, l’auteur des crimes aurait très bien pu utiliser des outils ; les articles ne spécifiaient pas qu’il avait fait tout cela à mains nues et, si les moldus n’usaient pas de magie, ils n’en avaient pas moins de la suite dans les idées…

Au moins, Harry était certain qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un sortilège. La magie permettait des choses affreuses, mais pas _ça_. Enfin, pour en avoir le cœur net, il faudrait qu’il puisse avoir accès aux corps…

« Bon, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, mets-toi déjà au courant des dernières évolutions. Tu as encore trois mois de retard. » dit-il tout haut.

D’un geste de la baguette, il se servit un chocolat chaud, approcha la tasse sur son coussin d’air et la laissa flotter à quelques centimètres de son bras.

Cette fois encore, plus aucune trace de ce faits divers – si tant est qu’il s’agissait du même auteur – avant un mois tout rond.

On peut dire qu’il est régulier, celui-là, pensa Harry.

 

> **L** **A SÉRIE NOIRE SE POURSUIT**
> 
> Cette fois, ce ne sont pas un mais trois corps qui ont été découverts à Londres. Autre nouveauté : il semble que le champ d’action de l’auteur de ces crimes ne se restreigne pas au tristement célèbre Whitechapel. En effet, deux des trois corps ont été retrouvés dans le quartier voisin de Islington. Ils présentent les mêmes types de mutilations que les précédents. Par ailleurs, l’inspecteur en chef de Scotland Yard semble avoir une piste, même s’il refuse de communiquer à ce propos.

 

Trois corps de plus. Pas davantage de détails quant à leur état, mais cela montait tout de même le bilan à cinq morts et la méthode restait inhabituelle. Le journal dans les mains, Harry estimait que c’était tout de même curieux qu’après autant de meurtres, l’affaire n’occupe pas plus qu’un petit encadré perdu au milieu d’autres sans grand intérêt.

En cela, le journal du mois suivant se distingua. La majeur partie de la une était occupée par une photographie sinistre de Whitechapel, prise la nuit, autour de laquelle apparaissaient un gros titre et cinq colonnes de caractères serrés. Le titre, énorme et percutant, fit lever les yeux à l’Auror. Les médias, sorciers ou moldus, avaient toujours eu le chic pour nommer les affaires et les tueurs…

 

> **L** **E RETOUR DE** **J** **ACK L’** **É** **VENTREUR**
> 
> Il y a trois mois, un premier corps horriblement mutilé était découvert dans le quartier de Tower Hamlets, plus précisément à Whitechapel. Le lieu et la façon de faire n’étaient pas sans rappeler la célèbre affaire de Jack l’Éventreur, un tueur en série qui sévît là un siècle plus tôt et qui ne fut jamais arrêté. Si la police s’est jusqu’alors efforcée de rester discrète à ce sujet de peur de créer une panique, le temps n’est plus au secret : un tueur rôde dans les rues de Londres et sa sauvagerie n’a d’égale que sa force. Les victimes, d’âge et de sexe différents, semble-t-il, ont toutes subi de très violentes mutilations qui sous-entendent une rage folle et une force quasi mystique, certaines étant même ouvertes en deux, avec des membres arrachés – arrachés ! Non coupés mais arrachés ! – et d’autres ayant été retrouvées en des lieux improbables.
> 
> C’est le cas de celles découvertes hier matin, toujours dans les environs de Whitechapel. Il semblerait qu’après son incursion à Islington, le tueur ait préféré revenir à quelque chose de plus historique. Toujours est-il que deux nouveaux corps ont été découverts, l’un par le laitier, l’autre par une prostituée. Les deux victimes étaient séparées de plus de cent mètres et ne semblent pas être décédées au même moment. Les rares informations que nous avons pu obtenir sous-entendent que la seconde victime, celle qui a été découverte par la prostituée, était en fait empalée sur un réverbère ! Rendez-vous compte. Quel monstre peut réaliser un tel exploit, si macabre soit-il ?
> 
> Même si le superintendant Jap n’a encore fait aucune communication officielle, il semble qu’une enquête soit ouverte et que la police admette qu’il puisse s’agir d’un tueur en série, et non de meurtres isolés. Par ailleurs (mais aucune information n’est venue confirmer cette hypothèse) les crimes – ou séries de crimes – ont très exactement eu lieu à un mois d’intervalle. La pleine lune aurait-elle une quelconque importance pour ce tueur ? À moins qu’il s’agisse d’un loup-garou !
> 
> Nous restons en contact avec Scotland Yard afin d’obtenir les informations les plus fiables possibles et vous les communiquer aussitôt.

 

Harry lut et relut l’article plusieurs fois. S’il ne pensait pas que le tueur en série soit la réincarnation virulente de Jack l’Éventreur, il trouvait tout de même l’article fort réfléchi. Le journaliste avait mis le doigt sur un détail important.

Faisant s’envoler une bonne partie de ses paperasses en retard, il compulsa les liasses à la recherche de son antique calendrier moldu. Quand il mit la main dessus, il le feuilleta nerveusement et entoura chaque case avec soin. Le premier corps avait été découvert au matin du vingt-neuf juin, la pleine lune venait de se coucher. Le second, un mois plus tard, suit immédiatement la pleine lune du vingt-sept juillet. De même, les trois corps de la troisième série macabre ont été découverts juste après la pleine lune du vingt-six août. Enfin, les deux mentionnés dans « Le retour de Jack l’Éventreur », ont été trouvés au matin du vingt-six septembre, juste après le coucher de la pleine lune.

« C’est un loup-garou, laissa-t-il échapper.

― Qui ça ? intervint un barde, sur le tableau derrière lui.

― Oh, personne, personne. Vous voulez bien rejouer le morceau de l’autre jour ?

― Certainement, messire.

― Merci. »

Le modèle réduit de ménestrel s’assit sur une souche et pinça les cordes de sa minuscule lyre. Tout à son affaire, Harry n’écoutait pas une traître note de cette complainte et soulevait avidement les pages administratives qui recouvraient désormais les journaux pour dénicher les deux derniers.

Là ! Vingt-cinq octobre et vingt-quatre novembre, les lendemains de pleine lune. Sans surprise, les meurtres faisaient à nouveau les gros titres mais il semblait qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent. Dans le journal d’il y a deux mois, Harry lut qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule victime et qu’à la différence des autres, elle n’avait pas été tuée sur le coup. Visiblement, la « chose », car c’était ainsi qu’il en était désormais question, l’avait attaquée par derrière, grièvement blessée à la tête, aux épaules et au dos, puis était partie. Le pauvre diable était mort de la suite de ses blessures mais, pour la première fois, les médias mentionnaient quelque chose corroborant la thèse du loup :

 

> D’étranges empreintes ensanglantées ont été aperçues dans les environs du corps. Quelqu’un les ayant effacées, nous n’avons malheureusement pas pu les photographier, mais les témoignages s’accordent sur le fait qu’elles appartenaient à une bête énorme, une chose monstrueuse, ou encore, pour reprendre les termes du père Hoyt, à un démon.

 

Oui, pensa Harry, tout porte à croire qu’il s’agit bien d’un loup-garou… Mais on n’a plus vu de loups-garous à Londres depuis près d’un demi-siècle, et encore, il était vieux et affaiblit et il n’a rien fait d’autre que tuer quelques chats de gouttière… Même Greyback et sa meute n’y avaient fait aucun grabuge.

La main à plat sur son bureau, il baissa les yeux vers la une du mois dernier. Cette fois, il n’était plus question de Jack l’Éventreur car, les rumeurs allant toujours bon train et le mysticisme étant toujours plus attrayant, on avait décrété qu’il s’agissait d’un monstre. D’autant plus que d’étranges empreintes avaient été découvertes près de la dernière scène de crime. Le titre en caractères gras lançait un tonitruant : « Le loup-garou de Londres », sorte de clin d’œil de mauvais goût au film moldu sorti quelques années plus tôt.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… » murmura Harry.

Il avait toujours aimé regarder la télévision, c’était drôle, intrigant et même intéressant. Il s’en était acheté une dès qu’il avait eu son poste d’Auror au Ministère, cela lui permettait de s’évader du monde sorcier sans avoir à poser la semelle à l’extérieur. Et il allait au cinéma, parfois. Par curiosité, il était allé voir _Le loup-garou de Londres_ , mais la bestiole n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le souvenir qu’il gardait de la transformation du professeur Lupin. En revanche, elle était assoiffée de sang et c’était effectivement une caractéristique qu’elle avait en commun avec l’actuel loup qui terrorisait la capitale.

Le dernier article n’apportait guère d’éclaircissements, sauf peut-être la certitude qu’une bête sans nom ni identité tangible hantait les rues de Londres à la pleine lune. Les journalistes exhortaient la population à ne pas sortir lors de ces nuits de mort, tout en sous-entendant qu’une récompense conséquente attendait quiconque livrerait une information sur la bête ou, mieux, une photographie de sa « gueule pleine de dents ».

Le superintendant n’avait toujours fait aucune annonce ; le pauvre homme devait être dépassé par les événements. Harry but son chocolat tiède d’une traite et envoya la tasse se faire laver, puis attrapa son manteau et transplana.

« Évidemment, geignit le ménestrel. On ne me dit jamais rien, à moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

Harry réapparut dans l’une des petites ruelles de Whitechapel, celle qu’il avait vu sur la photographie du journal. Il s’assura qu’aucun moldu ne l’avait aperçu, puis déambula tranquillement. Certaines zones du quartier étaient toujours protégées des sceaux de la police et il ne tenta pas de passer outre. Il vit cependant distinctement le réverbère dont avait parlé le journaliste. Le monument avait été nettoyé et il avait grandement plu depuis, mais Harry sentit tout de même son sang se figer. La lanterne était imposante et si quelqu’un avait réellement été empalé là-dessus, il ne devait plus rester grand-chose de son corps…

Il inspira profondément et fit volteface, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Sur le chemin de Scotland Yard, il usa de sa baguette pour se fabriquer un insigne convaincant et s’interrogea vaguement à la recherche d’une raison d’être là et d’exiger autant de choses.

« Monsieur, que désirez-vous ?

― Commandant Potter, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Je viens voir le superintendant Jap. »

Visiblement décontenancé, l’agent ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Harry n’était pas de haute stature et il savait bien qu’il n’en imposait pas, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il avait fini par s’habituer à jouer du galon devant des sorciers.

« Veuillez me conduire au superintendant Jap. »

L’agent sursauta et bégaya :

« Ou-oui, co-commandant, tou-tout de suite ! »

Harry sourit en rangeant sa plaque.

« Nouveau, jeune homme ? »

Il savait qu’il allait un peu loin car l’agent avait visiblement au moins dix ans de plus que lui, mais il s’amusait bien.

« Ou-oui. J’ai été transféré de Cardiff, commandant.

― Je vois. »

Soucieux de ne pas faire avorter son plan avant même d’avoir pu le mettre à exécution, Harry n’ajouta rien et se laissa conduire jusqu’à un bureau du deuxième étage.

« Excusez-moi, superintendant Jap… Il y a ici un commandant qui souhaite s’entretenir avec vous.

― Le commandant Roberts ?

― Non, dit doucement Harry en se glissant entre l’agent et le montant de la porte, le commandant Potter. Puis-je entrer ?

― Oh, certainement, certainement, dit Jap en se levant pour l’accueillir. Je vous prie d’excuser le désordre, nous avons une bien sordide affaire sur les bras.

― Je le sais, superintendant Jap, c’est la raison de ma venue.

― Vraiment ? »

Le policier semblait terrifié à l’idée qu’on lui retire l’affaire, il argumenta d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Je vous assure que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour…

― Oh, je sais, je sais, le coupa Harry en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

― Ah, non ? »

Désarçonné, l’homme attendait. L’adrénaline aidant, Harry semblait comme un poisson dans l’eau et cela servit grandement sa crédibilité.

« Voyez-vous, je suis là pour vous aider, dit-il. La Couronne estime que mes compétences vous seraient utile pour régler au plus vite cette affaire délicate. »

Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre ! se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire légèrement suffisant.

« La Couronne, vraiment ? Oh, eh bien…

― Oui, des inquiétudes planent quant à l’auteur présumé de ces meurtres pour le moins… inhabituels.

― Oh, c’est certain, c’est certain, souffla le superintendant – il transpirait à présent. On n’a jamais vu ça, commandant.

― Justement, j’aimerais les voir, ces corps.

― Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais, je tiens à vous prévenir, les médias n’avaient pas tous les éléments, c’est… enfin… C’est absolument affreux.

― J’en suis conscient. »

Harry mit fin au débat en se levant, obligeant le superintendant à faire de même et à le conduire à la morgue. Le médecin légiste, un homme d’un certain âge aux lunettes rondes, les accueillit avec un sourire compassé.

« Docteur Jones, voici le commandant Potter. Il souhaite voir les corps. 

― Si cela peut lui faire plaisir. »

Harry ne releva pas et avança vers les casiers.

« Ce n’est peut-être plus très parlant de l’aspect qu’ils avaient au moment de leur découverte, dans la mesure où les autopsies ont été pratiquées et qu’il fallait bien faire rentrer tout cela dans les boites. Mais les photographies sont dans ma serviette.

― Merci, docteur. »

Le premier drap se souleva et Harry retint un haut le cœur. Il avait vu beaucoup de morts dans sa vie, surtout lors de l’ultime bataille contre Voldemort – et nombre d’entre-eux étaient ses amis. Mais il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel.

L’homme, a priori blanc et adulte, avait littéralement été ouvert en deux au niveau du thorax. L’os médian reposait sur la civière d’acier et les côtes semblaient avoir été écartées une par une à la main. Le cœur, les poumons et le foie avaient disparu ; le reste n’était qu’une bouille infâme, l’informa le médecin légiste. La gorge béait largement ; ne subsistait, pour relier la tête au corps, que la colonne vertébrale. Et encore, pensa Harry, elle avait l’air d’avoir été creusée à ce niveau-là, si bien que la moelle épinière était à nu.

« Entre nous, commandant, ce n’est pas le pire.

― Avez-vous la moindre idée de l’origine de ces blessures, docteur ? »

Le vieux médecin plongea ses yeux aussi gris que sa morgue dans ceux d’Harry et l’observa ainsi de longues secondes avant de répondre.

« Non, commandant, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.

― On dirait qu’il a été attaqué par un animal, souffla Harry pour l’aiguiller.

― Il n’existe aucun animal capable de cela à Londres, commandant.

― Hum. »

Il ignorait si ce qu’il sentait chez le praticien était de la peur ou de la superstition – sans doute les deux – et il n’insista pas, préférant attendre d’avoir une preuve tangible pour appuyer sa théorie.

« Pouvez-vous me montrer le corps retrouvé sur le réverbère ? »

Sans répondre, le docteur Jones ouvrit un second casier et tira la civière. Là encore, le drap épousait une forme improbable là où aurait dû se trouver un corps humain, et, quand le légiste découvrit le mort, Harry sentit son sang refluer vers son cœur.

Il ne restait tout simplement rien du thorax de cet homme, en dehors des trois côtes qui lui avaient certainement permis de tenir sur son pieu improvisé. Les épaules étaient profondément lacérées, de même que les bras et les jambes. La cuise droite semblait avoir été mangée sur une zone de près de quarante centimètres de large. Le fémur portait des traces de dents et il était fracturé à plusieurs endroits. Harry hocha gravement la tête. C’était bien un loup-garou.

« Quelle sauvagerie, murmura le superintendant en s’épongeant le front.

― Oui, souffla Harry, c’est vraiment le bon mot. »

Il leva les yeux vers le légiste qui affichait toujours la même expression décidée.

« Aucun indice probant n’a été relevé sur le corps, docteur ? Pas de tissu étranger, pas de poil, pas de salive ?

― Des poils ou de la salive, commandant ? demanda innocemment le médecin.

― Vous m’avez entendu. »

Visiblement très ennuyé – et sans doute un peu fâché – le docteur Jones réfléchit quelques instants, puis se rendit à son bureau où il prit deux bocaux.

« J’ai trouvé de grandes quantités de sécrétions salivaires sur toutes les victimes, dit-il en levant le premier. Ainsi que ceci sur celle que vous avez sous les yeux et quelques gouttes de sang sur les pavés. »

Intrigué, Harry s’approcha et prit l’un des bocaux des mains du légiste. Il contenait des poils épais et longs, blonds, crème ou blanc cassé. Il les leva à la lumière pour mieux voir.

« Que vous ont appris les analyses ? »

Le silence qui s’imposa l’obligea à se désintéresser des poils pour dévisager ses interlocuteurs. L’un comme l’autre semblaient sur des charbons ardents. Harry posa le bocal sans le lâcher.

« Messieurs, j’apprécierais davantage de coopération de votre part. Que craignez-vous ?

― Sauf votre respect, commandant, vous ne comprenez pas.

― Éclairez-moi, docteur. »

Le superintendant se signa et le docteur se renfrogna. Harry se retint d’hocher la tête ; les deux hommes savaient qu’ils avaient affaire à quelque chose que les moldus qualifiaient de surnaturel, cela allait à l’encontre de tout ce en quoi ils croyaient.

« Toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes à être émises.

― Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que disent les preuves ? s’énerva le légiste. Très bien, alors voici : la salive et le sang contiennent un ADN proche de celui de _canis lupus_ mais ce n’est pas un loup. Comment je le sais ? Tout simplement parce qu’il comporte également des caractéristiques propres à l’ _homo sapiens_. Les poils ont le même ADN mais leur structure est plus proche de celle des poils du grizzli. Et il n’y a pas de grizzli à Londres, pas même au zoo ! »

Le policier se signa à nouveau et Harry manqua de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Cela n’a pas de sens ! C’est forcément un coup monté. » affirma le légiste.

Harry savait pertinemment que les sorciers n’avaient pas à partager quoi que ce soit avec les moldus, et certainement pas des informations du genre : « Les loups-garous existent, vous en avez un qui se promène à Londres ! » Pourtant, le Ministère ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler de cette affaire bien qu’elle fut forcément arrivée aux oreilles du chef des chefs…

S’il ne disait rien, il y avait fort à parier que la police refuse de se retrouver en échec comme elle le fut cent ans plus tôt avec Jack l’Éventreur. Un innocent serait arrêté et condamné pour ces meurtres. Harry n’était pas disposé à laisser faire une chose pareille.

En contrepartie, s’il apportait aux moldus les preuves qu’il s’agissait bien d’un loup-garou, cela aurait irrémédiablement un effet boule de neige qui mènerait presque à coup sûr à la révélation du monde sorcier aux yeux des moldus. Et, cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sa mémoire s’activa afin de calculer combien de jours le séparaient de la prochaine pleine lune. Trois. Seulement trois jours. Il serait alors toujours tant de réparer les corps et de faire disparaître les éventuelles nouvelles preuves. Inspirant à fond, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux hommes qui reculèrent. Lorsque le superintendant tendit la main vers son arme, Harry sourit et dit :

« N’ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »

Et avant qu’ils aient pu répliquer, il ajouta :

« Oubliettes. »

Les bocaux et autres prélèvements douteux atterrirent dans sa veste et les éventuelles substances lycantropiques encore sur les corps disparurent sans laisser de traces, en dehors de quelques gouttelettes de sang lycan qui avaient échappé au légiste. Harry les fit entrer dans une petite fiole qu’il subtilisa ; elles lui seraient utile lors de la préparation de la potion. Il profita ensuite du moment de flottement suscité par la charge mentale pour jeter un œil aux photographies et aux autres corps entreposés, puis revint se placer en face des deux hommes.

Le choc passé, ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux et dévisagèrent Harry comme s’ils s’attendaient à le voir disparaître. Il sourit à nouveau.

« C’est vraiment une sale affaire, dit-il en recouvrant le cadavre. Cela ne m’évoque rien de connu, mais soyez certains que je vais faire jouer mes relations. S’il existe une affaire similaire au Royaume-Uni ou ailleurs, vous le saurez. En attendant, messieurs, je compte sur votre entière coopération. »

Il ignorait si c’étaient les choses à dire, mais il se disait qu’avec de l’aplomb, il pouvait les dire. Le superintendant acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, commandant. Votre soutien nous est précieux.

― Superintendant Jap, dit Harry en tendant la main. Docteur Jones. Je vous remercie. »

Il s’éloigna sans chercher à se faire raccompagner et les deux hommes restèrent plantés dans la morgue, l’air perdu.

Harry se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs le plus naturellement du monde et émergea dans la rue sans rencontrer la moindre opposition. Rajustant son manteau, il releva son col et disparut dans la foule de l’heure de pointe.


	3. Chapter 3

La bonne nouvelle, se dit Harry en allumant sa douche, c’est que ce sortilège est fiable. La mauvaise, c’est que la pleine lune est ce soir et que je suis certain que le loup va encore frapper.

« Mais c’est quand même étrange qu’il y ait eu une victime qui n’ait pas été tuée sur le coup. On aurait vraiment dit… Ouais, on aurait dit qu’il essayait de se retenir… » dit-il à voix haute.

Et cela, ce n’était pas normal.

Il avait longuement discuté avec Remus Lupin au temps où ils se réunissaient au square Grimmaurd et, si le loup-garou n’était alors jamais très loquace sur ce qu’il faisait durant ses transformations, il lui avait longuement parlé du fait que le loup obligeait l’homme à faire des choses qu’il n’acceptait pas. De toute évidence, la volonté de cet… hôte… était suffisante pour empêcher la bête de tuer et, à en croire les souvenirs d’Harry, ce n’était pas commun _du tout_.

Ses connaissances en la matière étaient relativement basiques, mais il savait que le loup-garou était un parasite, une sorte de deuxième personnalité surpuissante capable de vous faire vivre un enfer jusqu’à la fin de vos jours. La pleine lune lui permettait de s’exprimer comme bon lui semblait, de prendre le dessus sur l’homme, mais dès qu’elle se couchait, le loup faisait de même et devait se contenter d’assauts pernicieux dès que son hôte baissait sa garde.

Il n’existait aucun remède capable de purifier le sang humain du venin du loup, mais on était parvenu à mettre au point une alternative. Cette potion tue-loup était plutôt efficace sur la plupart des loups-garous. Elle n’empêchait pas la transformation, mais elle permettait au moins à l’homme de rester maître de lui. Harry en avait préparé tout un chaudron dans l’optique où il réussirait à mettre la main sur le loup. La seule chose qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’était l’éventuelle inefficacité des sorts contre une bête pareille.

Après s’être habillé et armé de sa baguette, Harry transplana dans une rue discrète du quartier de Hackney. Il n’avait aucune idée du moyen de mettre la main sur ce loup-garou, ni de ce qu’il ferait quand il l’aurait devant lui. Sa seule certitude était qu’il ferait son possible pour sauver ses victimes de la nuit.

La neige s’était mise à tomber tandis qu’il prenait sa douche en tâchant de se détendre et, maintenant qu’il marchait sur la surface blanche qui étouffait ses pas, il sentit à nouveau sa tension monter. Scrutant le ciel, il chercha un indice du lever de la lune, mais il était encore trop tôt. En plus de cela, sa vue était surchargée par les nombreuses guirlandes et autres décorations lumineuses suspendues entre les immeubles ou accrochées à ceux-ci.

Pour couronner le tout, les nuages étaient au rendez-vous et Harry se rappelait que le professeur Lupin ne s’était pas transformé avant que la lune se dévoile, le jour où ils lui avaient appris la Vérité. Et ce, bien qu’elle fût levée depuis longtemps.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers Whitechapel en se demandant pourquoi le loup-garou frappait presque exclusivement dans cette zone au triste passé historique. Il se souvint alors que Remus lui avait dit que ces « saloperies » avaient le sens de l’humour.

Les grands axes étaient relativement animés, mais dès qu’il s’en éloignait, Harry ne croisait plus âme qui vive. Cela empira lorsqu’il arriva à Whitechapel. La neige et les guirlandes ajoutaient au côté surréaliste de la zone. Les bruits des véhicules étaient étouffés par les hauts immeubles et le coussin neigeux. Le froid était intense et le vent était tombé, permettant à la neige de se déposer plus harmonieusement. Baissant les yeux, Harry vit qu’il y avait bien dix centimètres sur le trottoir. Elle craquait désormais sous ses pas et ce bruit lui semblait aussi fort que des coups de tonnerre.

Inconsciemment, l’Auror se mit à trembler. Il se surprit à sursauter au moindre bruissement et à marcher en rasant les murs. Dès qu’il arrivait à une ruelle, il hésitait, restait caché un moment à l’angle, puis se précipitait de l’autre côté avant de plaquer son dos contre la pierre froide, pantelant.

Bon sang, se disait-il, je suis mort de trouille… Si ça se trouve, il est déjà là et il ne me perd pas des yeux une seconde…

Harry leva les yeux vers le toit, mais les flocons se collaient à ses lunettes et il était incapable d’apercevoir quoi que ce fut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derrière les nuages, juste un peu plus haut que l’horizon, la lune se mit à briller de son éclat meurtrier. Aussitôt, le feu maudit rugit plus fort encore dans le cœur du loup-garou.

Incapable de se transformer avant d’avoir été honoré de la caresse des rayons lunaires, la bête se jetait de toutes ses forces contre les barreaux de sa cage. Pourtant, l’esprit meurtrit qu’elle vampirisait tenait bon et le hurlement de rage qui aurait dû franchir les lèvres n’était plus qu’un misérable gémissement. Un gémissement qui se mua progressivement en un ricanement sinistre et dément.

« Hahahaha… T’aimerais bien sortir, hein, ça te plairait… de sortir… »

Sa voix était si éraillée que ses proches auraient été incapables de la reconnaître. On aurait dit un grondement de mots… On aurait dit qu’une bête dénuée de parole tentait de répéter une phrase que la nature ne lui permettait pas de prononcer…

Le ricanement sinistre ne cessait pas.

« Attends… Attends de voir ce que je te réserve, cette nuit… On verra alors si tu as toujours envie de rire… »

Cette autre voix ne venait pas de sa bouche crispée aux lèvres retroussées dans un rictus de douleur. Elle avait résonné à l’intérieur de son crâne, et elle était moqueuse. Terriblement moqueuse, d’une insolence révoltante, et avec une intonation horriblement… écœurante…

Le jeune homme hoqueta, incapable de parler. Le peu de rayons qui filtraient entre les nuages jouaient déjà avec ses muscles et ses tendons. Ils tordaient le cartilage et déplaçaient les ligaments. Ils étiraient les os et démettaient les articulations.

Des craquements sinistres résonnaient dans l’air froid de Hyde Park.

À genoux dans la neige, il était presque invisible tant ses vêtements étaient clairs et légers. Une chemise et un pantalon de laine ; ce n’était pas suffisant pour lui tenir chaud, mais ça l’était pour le couvrir où il en était besoin s’il rencontrait quelqu’un, le matin venu et l’horreur passée.

« V-v-vaaah… v-v-v-vas t-t-t-te fairrrre foutrrre… »

Le vent chassa un nuage et un autre craquement se fit entendre, aussitôt suivit d’un hurlement de douleur. Sa colonne vertébrale venait de se retourner et de nouvelles vertèbres avaient poussées, écartant les autres et mettant à mal la moelle épinière. Ses nerfs le brûlaient de leurs signaux paniqués tant son corps semblait devenir fou. Ses mains s’écartèrent et s’allongèrent, sa tête se renversa en arrière et l’entraîna.

Le hurlement s’interrompit brusquement.

Arc-bouté sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et la chair à vif, le jeune homme semblait retenir son souffle. Ses yeux révulsés étaient tournés vers le ciel. Ils brillaient d’épouvante pure et de larmes et, quand l’astre sélénien brisa enfin ses chaînes, des dizaines de veines explosèrent sous la sclérotique.

Il se tordit encore plus, les jambes tendues comme en proie à une violente crise de tétanie. Il se contorsionna, leva les bras et se mit à arracher sa peau.

Ses doigts démesurés et griffus raclèrent sa chair, la cisaillèrent et l’arrachèrent et le jeune homme se tordait toujours, battant l’air et la neige de ses pieds devenus informes. Des griffes perçaient le tissu des mocassin et il se contorsionna pour les mordre.

Son visage n’avait plus rien d’humain. Sa mâchoire, béante et avancée, étirait sa peau comme un masque trop grand. Hurlant de douleur, il enfonça ses griffes dans ses joues et tira, tira, tira jusqu’à ce que la fragile membrane éclate et se déchire, révélant de longs poils aussi pâles que la lune et qui poussaient à une vitesse folle.

La créature se débattait toujours, comme retenue par des liens invisibles qui la torturaient. Les lambeaux de peau volaient en tous sens, des touffes de cheveux et de poils s’éparpillaient dans la neige, mais il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de sang.

Enfin, comme si on l’avait soudainement débarrassée du mal qui la rongeait, elle s’arrêta et se redressa en ce qui ressemblait à une posture assise. De loin, on aurait dit un très grand chien. De dos, un homme imposant étrangement installé.

Sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme. Son haleine de carnivore exhalait dans l’air une vapeur abjecte qui se cristallisait en une myriade de minuscules billes de glace. Ses poils hérissés étaient plus denses au niveau de la nuque et de la gorge, plus longs, aussi. Ils remontaient sur le crâne massif jusqu’au milieu du crâne, entre les deux oreilles triangulaires qui frémissaient doucement. Les muscles impressionnants de ses bras roulaient sous sa fourrure tandis qu’il enfonçait ses doigts brûlants dans la terre froide. Son immense tête restait baissée, comme s’il reprenait son souffle. Sa gueule, longue et garnie de dents tranchantes, béait légèrement, laissant voir une langue rose et fumante.

Peu à peu, le loup prit ses marques. Il fit bouger ses mains, griffa l’herbe de ses pattes postérieures, testa la suspension de ses genoux et fit claquer ses mâchoires. Puis, patiemment, méthodiquement, il chercha et avala tous les lambeaux de peau de son malheureux hôte, aspirant les plus fins comme de vulgaires spaghettis. Son affreuse gueule était étirée en un rictus triomphant qui lui retroussait le museau et les babines. Finalement, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et hurla sa victoire.

Ce n’était plus un cri de douleur, c’était un hurlement de loup, long et modulé, presque mélodieux. Les notes graves moururent dans la gorge massive et un grondement sourd les remplacèrent. Un grondement excité, impatient et perpétuel.

Les mâchoires claquèrent encore et la bête jaillit en avant.

Ses pattes avant, plus longues que les postérieures, l’obligeaient à adopter une course étrange, plus bondissante que galopée, et, à chaque fois que ses mains énormes frappaient le sol, la neige éclatait autour de lui comme après un impact de météorite.

Elle sauta sur une maison basse et dérapa sur les tuiles mouillées. Ses griffes grincèrent quand elle se rattrapa au pignon et elle s’arrêta un instant pour regarder par la fenêtre éclairée. Une famille – un homme, une femme, deux enfants et un foutu chat – était rassemblée devant la télévision. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les épiait au-dehors. Ils n’en avaient aucune idée…

Affreusement tentée, la bête se pencha en avant, salivant déjà à l’idée de mordre dans de la chair si tendre.

« Non ! »

Ses mâchoires se refermèrent comme si l’on venait de les bloquer par un collet. Le loup secoua furieusement la tête, manqua de tomber, puis reprit sa course sans cesser de se débattre.

« Tu ne t’imagine pas que je vais te laisser faire à chaque fois…

― Pauvre petit imbécile, gronda la voix caverneuse du loup, tu n’as aucun contrôle sur moi…

― Je vois ça… » ironisa l’autre.

La bête claqua des mâchoires et sauta sur le clocher d’une église avant de bondir vers une nouvelle barre d’immeubles.

« Tu te voiles la face… »

Choqué, l’hôte, prisonnier de son propre corps qu’il ne reconnaissait plus, garda le silence et l’horrible rire du monstre résonna dans sa tête.

« Je sais que tu _adores_ ça…

― Tu n’es qu’un imbécile… »

La bête rit derechef et son grondement s’intensifia, faisant résonner la charpente qui supportait ses deux-cent-cinquante kilos.

« On est presque à Whitechapel… Tu _aimes_ Whitechapel, hein, _mon petit inspecteur_  ?

― Fermes-la. Tu aura besoin de tes forces pour te battre, rétorqua aussitôt l’hôte.

― Je n’ai besoin d’aucune force pour te vaincre, fanfaronna le loup.

― On verra. »

Les griffes raclèrent le toit du British Museum et une plaque de neige se détacha. Le loup la regarda tomber sur les marches et ensevelir quelques visiteurs terrifiés qui, hélas, s’en tirèrent indemnes. Il descendrait bien jouer, mais il avait d’autres projets. Et puis… il sentait quelque chose… Une odeur qu’il connaissait et qu’il haïssait du plus profond de son être. L’odeur de l’argent. Le monstre abhorrait l’argent. Une simple balle de ce métal friable viendrait à bout de lui et le jeu serait terminé. Le loup n’avait aucune envie de prendre pareil risque. Il joua les équilibristes jusqu’au bout du toit, puis reprit sa course en direction du quartier de Tower Hamlets.  

Faire un détour était plus sage que de traverser la City, surtout avec l’effervescence qui y régnait depuis quelques temps. Le loup ignorait s’il l’était à l’origine de toute cette agitation, mais il haïssait profondément la multitude de guirlandes, de boules et de sapins qui jalonnaient les rues et pendaient des toits. Il aurait voulu toutes les arracher, les déchiqueter et les éclater, mais une guirlande ne saigne pas, une guirlande ne se mange pas. Alors, il poursuivait sa course, sautant de toit en toit, faisant bondir les gens dans leurs sièges lorsque le choc de sa masse secouait leurs demeures.

Le loup ne ralentit que lorsqu’il arriva dans le quartier de Islington. Nullement essoufflé par l’effort pourtant colossal qu’il venait de fournir, il progressait comme un chat sur le faîte des toits pentus, les réverbères et les tuiles gelées. Plus il se rapprochait de Whitechapel, plus les rues étaient désertes. Grondant toujours, quoique davantage de rage que d’excitation, le monstre humait l’air à la recherche de chair fraîche, mais il n’y avait rien qui vienne de Whitechapel… Rien… Sauf… Sauf une petite odeur de peur…

Oui, cet humain avait peur, et il était droit devant lui.

Les narines frémissantes, le loup-garou avança. Ses pas étaient désormais mesurés, son élan, retenu. Il ne cherchait plus une victime, il l’avait trouvée et il était en chasse. Son énorme masse se coulait d’un toit à l’autre avec fluidité, sans le moindre bruit. Il n’y avait plus âme qui vive, désormais, en dehors de l’individu dont la frousse emplissait ses narines d’une odeur acre et tentante.

Il n’était plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres, à présent. Il l’entendait respirer. Bientôt, il entendrait aussi le sang battre dans ses artères. Il ne lui resterait ensuite plus qu’à enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge. Il pourra alors sentir le sang ruisseler sur son propre cou, jaillir sur sa fourrure et la teindre d’un rouge délicieux qu’il pourra lécher. Il pourra écarter les côtes et mordre dans le cœur, le sentir battre encore une dernière fois avant de le broyer dans ses mâchoires. Oui, il adorait ça, et comme il avait hâte !

L’imbécile qui lui servait de réceptacle était bien capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il n’avait aucun moyen de ce débarrasser de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, il était forcé de le supporter, lui et ses _tentatives_.

Enfin, il le vit. Plaqué contre le mur d’un bâtiment très haut, le type semblait terrifié. Et il l’était, terrifié, mais le loup était déçu. Ce misérable microbe était petit et frêle, rien à voir avec le colosse combatif avec lequel il avait pu jouer la dernière fois. Un seul coup de dent et ce serait réglé. Il cessa de gronder.

Les profanes avaient tendance à penser qu’un loup-garou n’était qu’une bête stupide assoiffée de sang, mais c’était faux. Les loups-garous étaient terriblement rusés et celui-ci savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Cet homme minuscule était le seul à plusieurs pâtés de maisons à la ronde. Même les immeubles semblaient vides ; aucune odeur alléchante ne parvenait à son museau en dehors de la sienne. Il avait une tête d’appât. Ou d’imbécile profond. À voir.

Il ne possédait rien en argent susceptible de causer du tort au loup, mais un sorcier pouvait transplaner, lui ficher une balle dans le cœur et repartir avant qu’il ait eu le temps de mordre. Aussi la bête opta-t-elle pour une approche lente et détournée. L’homme regardait à droite, à gauche, devant, mais pas en haut. Alors le loup vint par-là…


	4. Chapter 4

Le loup-garou grimpa tout en haut de l’immeuble qui surplombait l’homme frêle en manteau noir, puis se pencha par-dessus la gouttière et le regarda. Ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés étaient constellés de flocons de neige et une épaisse couche blanche s’était formée sur ses épaules. Cela signifiait qu’il devait attendre depuis longtemps… Attendre quoi, qui ? Lui ? Peut-être. Le loup verrait.

Basculant par-dessus le rebord, il se mit à descendre la tête en bas, s’aidant des aspérités de la vieille pierre et de la force de ses pattes.

La bête couvrit ainsi la majeur partie de la distance qui la séparait de la tête nue. Alors qu’elle n’était plus qu’à trois mètres de sa cible, elle s’arrêta, à la fois méfiante et excitée par le massacre à venir. Sa respiration profonde émettait un léger bruit qui était étouffé par les chutes de neige.

Campé sur ses quatre membres, elle retroussa ses babines dans un grondement muet. Elle hésitait. Tuer, ne pas tuer, l’effrayer et le chasser pour jouer ou reculer et chercher une proie moins douteuse…

Sans que le loup s’en rende compte, son grondement était devenu audible. L’être humain sous lui se raidit imperceptiblement, les poils de sa nuque se dressèrent et l’odeur de sa peur monta jusqu’au museau du loup qui ouvrit la gueule. L’odeur putride de son haleine enveloppa l’homme qui déglutit et frissonna.

Allez… Cours… Cours… misérable, pensait le monstre.

Mais sa proie ne décampa pas. Au contraire, elle leva la tête et ses yeux verts écarquillés le regardèrent. Sa bouche était entrouverte dans un cri silencieux. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air de premier de la classe, mais ce fut sa cicatrice qui fit sourire le loup. Un mince éclair lui barrait le front là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait marqué. Il avait devant lui l’Élu, Harry Potter, le sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

Harry se retourna et s’éloigna du mur sans courir ni quitter la bête des yeux. Il avait peur et le loup en était ravi, mais ce n’était pas tout. Une autre odeur perlait, une odeur qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier mais qui commençait à prendre le pas sur la première. Et le loup détestait ça. Il claqua des mâchoires et franchit les deux derniers mètres d’un simple bond.

La neige jaillit tout autour de lui quand il atterrit sur la chaussée et il gronda encore plus fort, de plus en plus impatient. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le loup écarta les doigts pour montrer ses griffes et ouvrit sa gueule pour que sa proie admire les dents qui s’apprêtaient à la déchiqueter. Dans quelques secondes, l’Élu ne serait plus et ce serait _lui_ qui l’aurait eu.

Harry reculait toujours, les yeux rivés sur le monstre qui marchait vers lui, gueule béante. Il devait bien faire trois mètres de haut, bien plus que le professeur Lupin. Il était également beaucoup plus massif et lui rappelait les tigres qu’il avait si souvent admiré au zoo de Londres. Des poils blonds presque blancs couvraient l’intégralité de son corps sans queue et une crinière dense protégeait sa gorge et sa nuque des attaques. Ce n’était pas un misérable loup-garou assommé par une potion tue-loup, c’était une bête bâtie pour le combat et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ses yeux jaunes le fixaient avec une expression envieuse qui lui donna la nausée. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi vulnérable. Dans un geste désespéré, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la bête qui ricana.

C’était un son horrible, entre le grognement et le rire, un son qui lui glaça le sang et lui raidit l’échine, le rendant fébrile et le faisant trébucher. Il se rattrapa au moment où les mâchoires claquèrent. Le cœur battant, Harry déploya des efforts colossaux pour garder son calme. Il ne devait pas quitter cette créature des yeux, ou il n’aurait peut-être pas le temps de transplaner pour lui échapper.

Ils avaient parcouru plus d’une cinquantaine de mètres quand le dos d’Harry heurta une grille. Le loup s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui. La tête penchée sur le côté comme un chiot cherchant à identifier un bruit, il exposa ses canines et retroussa son museau, les poils de son dos se hérissèrent et sa crinière doubla de volume quand il se pencha pour prendre son élan.

C’est alors qu’Harry ressentit une violente douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne. Il n’avait plus ressenti cela depuis que Voldemort avait été détruit. Le visage déformé par la souffrance, il leva les mains pour se tenir la tête, il avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser sous l’intrusion legilimencienne.

« Cours… »

Surpris par cette voix, Harry retint son souffle et regarda le loup-garou. Le temps semblait s’être figé autour de lui. La bête, penchée en avant, s’apprêtait à bondir mais n’en faisait rien. Ses yeux étaient fixes et sa gueule béait dans sa direction. Torturé par sa migraine, Harry chancela, la vue brouillée.

« Cours, imbécile, répéta la voix dans sa tête. Dégage ! »

Soudain, il comprit. Il transplana juste avant que les gigantesques mâchoires ne se referment sur lui mais, au lieu de fuir, il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin. Sa peur avait cédé la place à une réflexion virulente. Cette voix, Harry la connaissait. Elle l’avait raillé des centaines de fois. Il l’avait aussi entendue trembler et pleurer. Et il l’avait entendue refuser de commettre le meurtre d’Albus Dumbledore. Cette voix, c’était celle de Draco Malfoy.

Tétanisé par le choc, Harry regardait le loup se retourner et reprendre son approche. Il le regardait droit dans ses yeux jaunes, à la recherche de quelque chose, un petit éclat d’humanité… à la recherche de Draco…

Il vit les pupilles s’agrandir puis être réduites à la taille d’une tête d’épingle. Le jaune s’altéra et le monstre secoua violement la tête. Il se débâtit comme un fauve qu’on essayait d’enchaîner, battant l’air de ses pattes et grognant contre lui-même. Harry le vit tenter de retourner ses propres mâchoires contre son corps, puis cesser totalement de bouger, pantelant.

Lentement, l’énorme tête se tourna vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Les yeux n’étaient plus jaunes, mais d’un gris doux de ciel de pluie. Ils exprimaient une détresse infinie et une peur terrible. Les babines se retroussèrent à nouveau et les joues s’étirèrent. Il essayait de parler.

La voix qui vint des cordes vocales du loup était altérée par sa physionomie, mais Harry en saisit tout de même le sens :

« Ouurs… fffouu… Yyyv… vaaa ee uuueer… »

Cours… fou… Il va te tuer.

« Non, je ne partirais pas. »

Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent et leur couleur pulsa comme un cœur surnaturel. La lutte pour le pouvoir reprit de plus belle et Harry se campa sur ses deux pieds, désormais plus décidé qu’effrayé.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Draco. »

À quelques mètres de lui seulement, la bête se débattait comme une furie, secouait violement la tête, ruait, frappait l’air de ses griffes et claquait des mâchoires. C’était une scène terrible, Harry n’osait imaginer ce que ressentait le sorcier asservit. Il eut, l’espace d’un instant, l’espoir un peu fou que Draco gagnerait, mais la lune était ronde et le loup était fou de rage.

D’un coup, le monstre se retourna et rugit, toutes dents dehors. Il fixait Harry de ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang. Sa gueule écumante s’avança dans une détente de cobra lorsqu’il tenta de le mordre, mais Harry transplana juste à temps et les mâchoires ne se refermèrent que sur un pan du manteau.

L’Auror réapparut quelques mètres plus loin. Il transpirait et il tremblait ; la force qu’avait exercé le loup lorsqu’il avait mordu sa veste avait failli suffire à l’empêcher de transplaner. Il l’avait échappé belle.

Un rictus sinistre étira les lèvres du loup et, d’un coup, une nouvelle voix résonna dans sa tête. Une vois plus grave que celle de Draco, plus impertinente et, surtout, beaucoup plus cruelle.

« Il veut que tu coures, l’Élu. Je trouve que c’est une bonne idée. »

Le claquoir hérissé de crocs se referma dans un bruit sec, faisant tourbillonner la neige qui tombait toujours.

« Hahahaha, il est bien énervé, ce soir… »

Le sourire du monstre disparut et il avança si vite qu’Harry ne pensa même pas à transplaner. En une seconde, la gueule n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je vais planter mes dents dans la chair tendre de ta gorge, l’Élu. Je rirais lorsque ton sang jaillira et qu’il hurlera. Mais, d’abord, je veux jouer. Alors, cours. »

Il approcha encore son museau et claqua des dents à deux millimètres du nez d’Harry qui disparut dans un sursaut.

Totalement terrifié, il réapparut au bout de la rue. Il eut tout juste le temps de transplaner avant que le loup, qui avait anticipé sa réapparition, n’arrive sur lui. Il rejaillit sur le toit et se mit à courir en dérapant. Exalté, le loup bondit à sa suite en laissant de profondes traces de griffes sur la façade du bâtiment. Il sauta vers l’immeuble d’en face pour devancer sa proie mais celle-ci disparut à nouveau et, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre de la vitesse, l’une de ses pattes postérieures cessa de lui obéir et il dégringola vers les pavés. Surpris et haletant, Harry s’arrêta et le regarda s’écraser au sol dans un grondement furieux.

Le jeune Auror ne pouvait qu’imaginer le combat psychologique qui faisait rage. Il savait quel effet Azkaban avait eu sur l’esprit d’un homme sain, mais sur celui d’un loup-garou… pareil enfermement à la merci des détraqueurs ne pouvait que décupler l’influence du monstre… sans compter qu’il n’y avait pas de fenêtre dans les cellules d’isolement. Sans la lumière de la lune pour le libérer, le loup avait dû être effroyablement frustré. Lorsqu’Harry l’avait fait libérer, Draco devait déjà être extrêmement affaiblit et les pleines lunes successives qui offraient désormais une totale liberté au loup auraient dû le transformer en coquille vide… Où trouvait-il encore la force de s’opposer à lui ? Pourquoi le protégeait-il ?

Il disparut juste avant que la bête n’atteigne la gouttière et la chasse reprit de plus belle. Ils sautaient de toit en toit, l’un disparaissant et réapparaissant sans cesse, l’autre bondissant puissamment et faisant jaillir des étincelles lorsque ses griffes raclaient du métal.

La ville ne semblait pas se douter du drame qui se jouait sur ses hauteurs et, quand un moldu levait la tête, alerté par quelque bruit ou la descente d’une plaque de neige, le sorcier avait déjà transplané et la bête était déjà loin.

Harry connaissait bien Londres pour y avoir longuement arpenté ses rues et ses ruelles, mais, à une telle hauteur, il n’avait qu’une vague idée de sa direction. Les intervalles entre ses disparitions étaient si courts qu’il n’arrivait à reconnaitre aucun bâtiment. Les lumières vives des décorations brouillaient sa vue et ajoutaient à sa désorientation. Il cherchait à rejoindre Hyde Park en se disant que, là-bas, il réussirait peut-être à occuper le loup loin des Londoniens tout en s’exposant moins à ses morsures. Mais ce n’était qu’une théorie.

Alors qu’il s’élevait pour sauter d’un immeuble à l’autre, il aperçut la zone sombre du couvert des arbres. Brusquement soulagé, il faillit en oublier de transplaner et il y laissa un nouveau morceau de manteau.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il lui faisait mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient, blessés par l’air glacial qui s’y engouffrait frénétiquement. Par-dessus le marché, un violent point de côté lui cisaillait le flanc, l’obligeant à ralentir sa course et à transplaner de plus en plus souvent, ce qui limitait considérablement ses perceptions.

Le halètement rauque du monstre semblait si proche qu’Harry était persuadé que s’il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, il mourrait. Aussi prit-il une décision extrêmement risquée pour les Londoniens : il disparut et réapparut dans une zone déserte de Hyde Park.

À bout de souffle, il s’effondra en toussant, incapable de respirer correctement. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur et il était frigorifié. Tremblant et haletant, il s’assit dans la neige et s’aperçut avec horreur que sa veste était bien plus atteinte qu’il ne le pensait. Sa vie n’avait véritablement tenu qu’à un fil.

Complètement choqué, il resta là un long moment en tentant de reprendre son souffle. La neige lui brûlait les mains et mouillait ses vêtements, faisant encore chuter sa température et réduisant ses réflexes, mais il était incapable de se relever.

Où est-ce qu’il est ? pensa-t-il, paniqué. Oh, Merlin… est-ce qu’il s’en prend à quelqu’un d’autre ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le loup n’était pas surpris que sa proie transplane sans réapparaître. Elle était à bout de souffle, encore un peu et il l’avait. Il s’arrêta et huma l’air chargé de milliards d’odeurs différentes. Sa proie était probablement à Hyde Park… Les pensées chaotiques de son hôte l’aiguillaient malgré lui vers les arbres et le loup adorait ça. Il adorait se laisser envahir par la terreur et le dégoût de Draco quand il plantait ses dents dans la chair de ses victimes et que leurs os craquaient. Cette lavette n’avait jamais eu les tripes pour être un bon mangemort, il était temps qu’il prenne les rênes.

La truffe au vent, il continuait de sauter de toit en toit, mais plus lentement. Si son but restait Harry Potter, il était prêt à se laisser momentanément distraire par un petit encas.

Il passa tout près des réjouissances qui se tenaient dans une partie de l’immense parc. Des centaines de personnes s’amusaient sur la grande roue, parmi les stands, dans les allées ou sur la patinoire. La tentation était grande pour le loup ; il mourait d’envie de se jeter dans la foule pour déchirer et dévorer, mais créer une panique ne lui servirait à rien. Il tolèrerait un interlude, mais pas la perte de sa proie. L’Élu était trop important pour son tableau de chasse.

Alors qu’il avançait au ras du sol, les omoplates roulant sous sa peau et les griffes agrippant le gazon à travers la neige, il arriva face à un jeune homme qui se tenait à l’écart. Le dos voûté, il semblait s’afférer et le loup s’aperçut qu’il essayait d’allumer une cigarette. Il retroussa les babines et se mit à gronder. Aussitôt, l’homme s’arrêta et leva la tête. Ses yeux cherchaient l’origine du son ; il avait l’air plus agacé qu’inquiet. Très amusé, la bête émit un vague jappement trompeur, puis se remit à grogner.

Cette fois, l’inconnu s’avança vers lui d’un pas agressif.

« Fiche le camp, sale cabot ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le buisson et heurta quelque chose d’à la fois dur et souple qui amortit le choc. Surpris, il retira sa jambe et se pencha pour voir dans quoi il venait de frapper.

Le loup-garou, ramassé sur lui-même, attendait avec une telle impatience qu’il ne respirait presque plus. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à se rompre et ses yeux jaunes étaient rivés sur ceux, bruns et mornes, de sa future victime.

Une branche s’écarta du museau du loup et il découvrit les dents. Là, ils y étaient. C’était presque son moment préféré, lorsque sa proie l’apercevait et qu’elle comprenait qu’il serait la dernière chose qu’elle verrait. Une odeur acre l’informa que celle-ci venait d’uriner. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa mâchoire déformée par la peur dans un hurlement silencieux.

Totalement paralysé par la terreur, le jeune homme ne réagit même pas lorsque la bête engouffra son bras droit dans ses mâchoires. Il disparut jusqu’au coude. Là, elle les referma d’un coup sec, tranchant net l’articulation. Complètement choqué, le garçon regardait son moignon sans réagir, la bouche toujours ouverte et les traits complètement tordus.

Le loup jubilait.

Il mâcha l’avant-bras en prenant grand soin de faire craquer les os, puis avala le reste tout rond et gratifia sa proie d’un sourire démesuré qui s’éleva jusqu’à son niveau. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les cordes vocales du jeune homme se déridèrent et qu’il se mit à hoqueter et à sangloter.

« Pi-pitié… »

Le sourire du monstre s’élargit et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, la tête toujours baissée vers sa proie qui le fixait de ses yeux mouillés et terrifiés. Il ouvrit alors à nouveau la gueule, exhalant son haleine putride de carnivore. Il l’ouvrit toute grande et la referma sur le cou du garçon, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses énormes crocs. Il le laissa hurler, puis serra et mit fin à son existence. Le corps décapité tressauta quelques secondes, puis s’effondra.

Les oreilles aux aguets, le loup scruta les alentours, mais personne ne s’intéressait à lui. Satisfait, il recracha la tête et rongea les joues avant de s’attaquer aux biceps et aux cuisses. Il l’éventra mais le foie sentait aussi mauvais que les poumons alors, il les laissa. La gueule ensanglantée, il se frotta contre les congères et les herbes affaissées, plus pour étaler le sang que pour s’en débarrasser, puis s’ébroua et se lécha les babines.

L’Élu, maintenant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Debout au milieu de sa petite clairière, Harry tremblait de froid autant que de peur. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais il restait encore plusieurs heures avant le coucher de la lune. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de maintenir la bête tranquille jusqu’à ce que Draco puisse retrouver sa forme humaine et qu’il puisse l’emmener en lieu sûr. Les sorts défilaient devant ses yeux à toute allure tandis qu’il réfléchissait et il mit presque trop longtemps à se rendre compte qu’il était à nouveau observé.

C’était une sensation horrible que de se savoir pourchassé. Avoir un tueur sur ses talons donnait plus que des sueurs froides, cela retournait l’estomac et serrait la gorge. Le teint cireux, Harry pivota lentement sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours avec inquiétude. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait qu’il était là. L’odeur de chien mouillé qui lui parvenait appuyait son impression.

« Draco… Je sais que ce n’est pas ta faute. » dit-il sans savoir dans quelle direction faire porter sa voix.

Il y avait une vingtaine de mètres entre lui et les arbres les plus proches, mais le loup-garou était parfaitement capable de les couvrir en seulement deux bonds. Harry savait qu’il devrait être extrêmement réactif, mais ses doigts étaient si froids qu’il ne sentait même pas sa baguette.

Un grondement sourd et diffus lui parvint alors. Il avait l’impression qu’il venait de tous les côtés à la fois… Comment savoir…

« Ici. »

La voix ténue dans sa tête lui fit cesser tout mouvement. C’était celle de Draco, il en était certain. Là, il le voyait, maintenant. Le loup-garou se tenait juste entre deux très gros arbres. Bien visible à présent qu’Harry l’avait remarqué, il attendait, debout, les bras ballants et les babines retroussées. Même à cette distance, Harry distinguait le sang qui maculait désormais sa fourrure et retint un haut-le-cœur.

J’ai tué quelqu’un, pensa-t-il, écœuré. Le loup-garou avait profité de sa fuite pour s’en prendre à une autre personne et cela le révulsait. Livide, Harry porta sa main libre à sa bouche. Merlin, se disait-il, faites que je réussisse à l’empêcher de continuer…

À l’expression du monstre, il savait qu’il n’y aurait plus de poursuite. Soit il allait mourir ici cette nuit, soit il réussirait à contenir la bête jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit obligée de se coucher. Et il n’avait pas l’intention de mourir.

Au moment où il s’aperçut que la face du prédateur était tordue en un sourire carnassier, celui-ci bondit vers lui, se rattrapa, puis bondit à nouveau, plus haut et plus loin. Il fondait sur Harry à une vitesse impressionnante et le jeune Auror eut tout juste le temps de lever le bras en priant pour que sa baguette soit toujours entre ses doigts gelés.

«  _Incarcerem !_  »

Heureusement, sa fidèle amie était toujours là et de solides cordes jaillirent aussitôt de son extrémité. Elles s’enroulèrent autour du loup-garou en plein saut, immobilisant les pattes et maintenant son énorme gueule fermée. La bête s’écrasa au sol en se débattant violemment et Harry sauta de côté juste avant qu’elle ne le fauche.

Il la regarda se débattre en tremblant. Les cordes s’enroulaient comme des serpents, serrant toujours plus fort le loup-garou furieux dont les grognements et les rugissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores.

Harry se souvint alors d’un sort capable d’empêcher les moldus de s’approcher et s’empressa de l’utiliser. Il aurait dû le faire dès le début, peut-être cela aurait-il permis d’éviter cette nouvelle mort…

«  _Repello Moldum_. »

Ainsi, plus aucun moldu ne sera mis en danger cette nuit. Quant aux éventuels sorciers… Harry espérait qu’aucun d’entre eux ne s’intéresserait à lui. Cela signerait l’arrêt de mort de Draco.

Au sol, le loup-garou avait cessé de se débattre. Haletant, il le fixait de ses yeux meurtriers et souriait d’un air dément. Brusquement, ses yeux flamboyants s’éteignirent et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix de Draco. Elle semblait lointaine, étouffée. Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose…

« Ho… Ho… orph-orphum… »

 _Horphum_  ? Ce mot ne disait rien à Harry et son visage trahissait l’incompréhension la plus totale. L’espace d’un instant, les yeux du loup-garou se ternirent et parurent tristes, puis la bête reprit le dessus. Elle se débattit si fort que les cordes pénétrèrent profondément sa peau, accroissant sa fureur.

Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. _Horphum_ … _Horphum_ … Ce mot n’avait aucune signification pour lui. Il se souvenait sans cesse du cours du professeur Rogue sur les loups-garous, de la fameuse page trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze, mais aucun mot de ce genre ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Soudain, alors que la bête s’arrêtait à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle en gémissant, Harry entendit la voix désagréable de l’un de ses anciens professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal : Gilderoy Lockhart. Il l’entendait fanfaronner à propos des loups-garous. Cet incapable avait clamé à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il avait inventé un sort pouvant rendre son apparence humaine à un loup-garou. Personne ne l’avait cru, mais… et si ce sort existait vraiment ?

Harry le revoyait en parler, mais le son de sa voix ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles. Elles étaient à nouveau obnubilées par les grondements du loup. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur. Ho…mo…mo… Oui ! C’était ça !

Ses vagues connaissances de latin le poussait à croire que la formule était correcte pour ce qu’elle était censée faire, mais… venant de Lockhart… Un nouveau coup d’œil vers le loup-garou le décida. Les cordes étaient profondément enfoncées dans son museau, ses jambes et plusieurs autres endroits de son corps et il gémissait comme un chien blessé. Harry inspira profondément, puis leva sa baguette, le monstre se figea. Il attendait, plus curieux qu’inquiet.

«  _Homomorphum !_  » prononça Harry en soignant les syllabes.

Le grondement du loup se mua en un rugissement épouvantable. Il n’essayait plus de se libérer, il essayait de bondir vers Harry. Celui-ci reculait sans abaisser sa baguette. Rien ne s’était encore passé… Ce satané charlatan avait sûrement inventé ce sortilège pour se faire mousser !

Brusquement, la bête cessa de sauter et se mit à trembler. Dans ses yeux jaunes se lisait une totale incompréhension. Des craquements sinistres retentirent et elle se contorsionna comme si quelque chose cherchait à la désarticuler. Elle grogna, puis se remit à gémir. C’était une plainte aigue, déchirante qui fit mal au cœur de l’Auror. Draco Malfoy avait peut-être toujours été un petit con prétentieux, il avait peut-être été un mangemort et, de fait, il avait très probablement tué un nombre conséquent de personnes, mais… Mais Draco lui faisait l’effet d’un type paumé, dépassé par les événements. Il lui avait déjà fait cet impression lors de son procès. Et il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois avant. Harry voulait prouver, à lui-même et à Draco, que le serpentard pouvait être quelqu’un de bien.

Tandis que le loup-garou tremblait et gémissait, une touffe de poils se détacha, mais ce qui révulsa véritablement Harry, ce fut que la peau tomba avec. Et ce n’était que le premier lambeau. Elle se détacha à de plus en plus d’endroits, mettant les muscles et les tendons à nu, faisant voir les gencives dans lesquelles les dents rentraient lentement.

Épouvanté, l’Auror ne savait que faire. Il recula, horrifié par la vision qui s’offrait à lui, tandis que la créature gémissait de douleur. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte que les cordes blessaient plus durement Draco, Harry le libéra du sortilège. Dans un état second, il gardait sa baguette levée sans la sentir dans sa main, prêt à lancer un sort d’immobilisation s’il en ressentait le besoin. Mais ce qui se trouvait devant lui maintenant n’avait plus rien de menaçant ; le jeune homme faisait pitié.

La fourrure du loup était totalement tombée, à présent. Les os grinçaient moins fort et moins fréquemment. Les mouvements spasmodiques des tendons s’étaient atténués, les crocs avaient disparu. Draco tremblait cependant que son propre épiderme se remettait à pousser, redonnant peu à peu figure humaine à ce corps écorché. Alors que la peau se reformait, Harry découvrit avec effroi de profondes balafres sur les bras, les flancs, les jambes et le visage. La peau ne vint pas recouvrir ces zones et, d’un coup, le sang se mit à couler.

Il coula comme un torrent de montagne, ruisselant sur les muscles maigres et tressaillant, tombant en pluie sur la boue et les touffes de poils et de peau. Draco se mit brusquement à tousser, des haut-le-cœur lui soulevaient l’estomac et Harry s’aperçut qu’il essayait de se faire vomir. Il y parvint, mais cela ne suffit pas à dissiper son affreux malaise.

« Calme-toi, Draco. Ça va aller, dit Harry comme s’il s’adressait à un animal apeuré. Je t’ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas, et je ne te laisserai pas. »

Il s’approcha et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

«  _Vulnera sanentur_. » souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, le sang reflua vers les plaies et le teint spectral du serpentard retrouva une couleur humaine. Les blessures béantes se nettoyèrent d’elles-mêmes et se refermèrent. Harry retira alors son manteau et le répara d’un nouveau coup de baguette avant de le déposer sur les épaules tremblantes de Draco. Il lui frotta doucement les bras pour le réchauffer mais un gémissement de douleur l’empêcha de poursuivre.

Harry le lâcha quelques secondes, le temps de faire disparaître les traces du loup de la clairière. Il ne se préoccupait plus de la victime qu’avait fait la bête avant d’arriver sur lui ; il serait encore temps de le faire plus tard. Dorénavant, Draco était sa priorité.

En baissant les yeux vers le serpentard, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne hoquetait plus désormais, mais il tremblait toujours. Apathique, il gardait la tête baissée. Ses yeux vitreux étaient rivés sur ses mains, posées à plat dans la neige souillée.

Résigné, Harry leva une dernière fois sa baguette.

«  _Legilimens_. »

Immédiatement, des images de sang, de fureur, de douleur et d’impuissance envahirent son esprit. Il se força à les garder à distance et sentit très distinctement les griffes du monstre racler son subconscient. Enfin, il trouva Draco, recroquevillé dans un coin de son propre esprit. Il chercha en lui son lieu de vie, le trouva, posa à nouveau la main sur lui et transplana.


	6. Chapter 6

L’appartement de Draco était spacieux, au moins aussi propre que le sien et certainement mieux rangé. Harry identifia vaguement plusieurs éléments essentiels à une vie moldue et se dit que cela ne ressemblait guère au sang-pur de s’entourer de telles reliques.

Celui-ci étant malheureusement toujours aussi apathique, Harry le souleva à bras le corps et le hissa sur le canapé. Les membres de Draco étaient froids et raides, on aurait dit une sculpture de bois. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient collés à son front mouillé et il serrait les dents si fort que l’émail grinçait.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit sa décision. Il se transplana chez lui, récupéra un nombre conséquent de fioles de tue-loup, puis revint chez Draco. Son camarade n’avait pas bougé. Il déposa l’ensemble sur la grande table de bois, sélectionna un flacon, l’ouvrit, et vint le présenter à Draco.

« Bois. »

Il n’obtint aucune réaction. On aurait dit que le serpentard ne le voyait pas, qu’il était dans un autre monde. Harry lui passa une main sur le front ; il était brûlant. Le dégageant des quelques mèches qui s’y collaient, il répéta :

« Malfoy, bois. »

Lentement, les pupilles minuscules bougèrent et, enfin, les yeux du sorcier semblèrent le voir. Il cligna quelques secondes, comme surpris par l’éveil.

« Bois. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers la fiole et plissa le nez. Aussitôt retentit un grondement qu’Harry n’aurait pas cru sorti des cordes vocales d’un être humain. Se reprenant immédiatement, il bloqua la nuque de Draco dans sa main gauche et lui enfonça le goulot de la fiole entre les dents. Avant qu’il ait pu réagir, Harry lui avait renversé la tête en arrière et le contenu s’était déversé dans sa gorge. Un accès de toux le prit mais Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de recracher la potion. Enfin, après une lutte de quelques secondes, Draco déglutit et il le lâcha afin qu’il puisse reprendre son souffle.

Le pauvre serpentard faisait peine à voir. Il était encore plus maigre qu’à sa sortie d’Azkaban. Son teint presque transparent laissait voir ses veines bleues sur ses bras, ses jambes, et même sa poitrine. Il respirait avec peine, comme si quelqu’un ou quelque chose lui enserrait la gorge. Cela dura un long moment, puis, Harry sursauta lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’émettait plus de son.

« Malfoy ?

― B-bien jou-joué, Po-Potter. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry sourit sans relever le ton cinglant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever vers lui des yeux caves et peu avenants.

« Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce qui t’as pris, espèce de… de…

― Je t’en prie, Malfoy, ça m’a fait plaisir. » rétorqua Harry sur un ton qui lui parut bien trop acerbe.

Son vis-à-vis grimaça.

« Toujours aussi stupide, à ce que je vois.

― Tu, commença Harry avant de se reprendre, le loup-garou a tué plusieurs personnes à Londres. Il est normal que je me sois intéressé à ce cas. »

Draco ne répondit rien et, après quelques tentatives visiblement douloureuses, se remit debout. Il chancela et se mit à boiter en direction d’une porte entrouverte et, quand Harry tenta de le soutenir, il le repoussa violemment. L’Auror passa par-dessus le canapé et s’effondra sur la table basse en verre qui éclata. La porte qui claqua l’informa que Malfoy ne s’en était pas formalisé, aussi s’extirpa-t-il du désastre localisé et entreprit-il de le réparer.

« Ravi de voir que tu es à nouveau toi-même. » lança-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il n’y en eut aucune. Harry commençait à se demander si Draco n’avait pas filé quand il entendit couler la douche. Rassuré, il entreprit d’explorer les lieux en prenant soin de garder un œil sur la porte de ce qui devait être la salle de bain et ses doigts sur sa baguette.

L’appartement ressemblait à n’importe quel appartement de moldu aisé, avec une cuisine équipée et bien entretenue, un grand salon, une télévision, le téléphone et même un ordinateur. Rien dans ce qu’Harry voyait ne laissait croire qu’un sorcier vivait là. Encore moins un sang-pur allergique aux moldus.

Il ouvrit une porte et découvrit une chambre sobre et de bonne taille. Un grand lit occupait le centre d’un des murs aveugles, les deux autres étaient littéralement couverts de bibliothèques apparemment sur mesure. Quand au troisième, il s’ouvrait en une large baie vitrée donnant sur la vie londonienne. Harry referma la porte et ouvrit celle d’à côté. Il s’agissait d’un bureau aux allures de fief d’explorateur ou d’intellectuel du XIXe siècle. Là aussi, l’ordre et la méthode semblaient les maîtres-mots.

Oubliant momentanément sa méfiance, il baissa sa baguette et entra dans la pièce sombre. L’unique fenêtre était plus petite que celle de la chambre et à demi-couverte par un lourd rideau de velours vert. Le bureau de cuir disparaissait sous des documents qui semblaient vieux de plusieurs décennies. L’écriture qui couvrait la plupart des feuilles était de cette typographie officielle aux lettres légèrement flottantes qu’on retrouvait dans les rapports de police. Harry en prit une et reconnut les circonstances auxquelles elle se rapportait : l’affaire de Jack l’Éventreur.

Il compulsa les feuilles, les dossiers et autres photocopies et découvrit des notes manuscrites récentes, consignées dans un carnet. Il reconnut sans peine l’écriture de Draco Malfoy ; il semblait que le serpentard faisait ces recherches depuis longtemps…

« Te gênes pas surtout, Potter. »

Harry sursauta si violemment qu’il manqua de bondir sur le bureau. Draco était à moins d’un mètre de lui et il ne l’avait pas entendu approcher. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son sang cognait contre ses tympans. L’espace d’un instant, Harry crut que son camarade allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais il se contenta de sourire d’un air sarcastique.

« Ça va pas la tête !

― Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi. Toi, non. Je vais où je veux et je n’ai pas à me justifier.

― Content de voir que tu t’es requinqué. » persifla Harry en retrouvant un peu de dignité.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et, dans l’obscurité de la pièce, l’Auror ne voyait pas bien ses yeux. Il aurait aussi bien pu être à nouveau sous l’emprise du loup…

« Non, dit le serpentard comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

― Non ? répéta bêtement Harry.

― Il s’est couché. Il n’arrive plus à revenir. »

Saisissant enfin de quoi il parlait, Harry hocha la tête.

« La potion fonctionne, c’est bien.

― Tu avais tout prévu, on dirait… »

Le ton restait cinglant mais l’expression du visage de Draco le faisait mentir.

« J’avais dans l’idée de donner ça au loup-garou qui se promenait dans le coin de Whitechapel, admit Harry. Ce que j’ignorais, c’est qu’il s’agissait de toi. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il remit ses papiers en ordre et referma le carnet que le gryffondor avait feuilleté.

« Sors de là, c’est privé. »

Harry obéit et le regarda fermer la porte.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir préparé la potion tue-loup ? demanda-t-il tout en guettant ses réactions. Ne me fais pas croire qu’elle était trop difficile pour toi. Ce n’était pas qu’à Rogue que tu devais tes bonnes notes. »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un ricanement suffisant et Draco secoua la tête comme s’il venait de lui exposer une hypothèse particulièrement impensable.

« C’est quand même fort, ça, fit-il en grimaçant. Tu es censé être Auror au Ministère.

― Et alors ? »

Harry sentait que quelque chose lui échappait mais il était si stressé qu’il était bien incapable de raisonner correctement.

« Et alors, monsieur Potter l’Auror devrait connaître la loi. Normalement, ça fait partie de ses prérogatives. »

Devant l’air perplexe du gryffondor, Draco perdit patience.

« Je te rappelle que le Ministère a détruit ma baguette avant de me relâcher ! »

Mais bien sûr ! pensa aussitôt Harry, lorsqu’un criminel de guerre – ou criminel tout court, si tant était que le crime était d’une gravité exceptionnelle – était malgré tout remis en liberté, il écopait d’une interdiction formelle d’user de la magie et cela passait immanquablement par la destruction de sa baguette. Or, la potion tue-loup était extrêmement complexe à préparer et elle ne pouvait être menée à bien sans baguette magique.

« Merde. »

Cela n’avait rien de constructif, mais c’était tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit.

« Ouais, c’est le bon mot.

― Si tu me l’avais dit, je…

― Tu quoi, Potter ? Tu _quoi_  ?! »

La colère déformait les traits du loup-garou et Harry faillit reculer. Il se retint juste à temps.

« Je t’aurais préparé la potion, Malfoy.

― Et tu aurais remis un loup-garou en liberté, bien sûr, persifla le serpentard.

― Oui. Ma décision n’aurait pas changé. »

Draco se figea. Il le dévisageait avec une expression étrange.

« Pourquoi as-tu plaidé en ma faveur, Potter ? Après tout ce qui s’est passé ? Après tout ce que… ce que j’ai fait ? »

Harry sourit et se remit à respirer normalement.

« Je sais quel effet a Azkaban sur quelqu’un et je me souviens très bien de ton expression. Tu étais littéralement épouvanté à l’idée d’y retourner. »

Le serpentard n’était pas réputé pour sa bravoure et il en était conscient. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien.

« Je ne suis pas cruel, avança Harry.

― Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu’un autre mangemort ait été remis en liberté, le coupa Draco.

― En effet. J’ai estimé que tu avais droit à une seconde chance. »

Draco émit un reniflement peu convaincu mais se garda de rétorquer quoi que ce fut.

« Tu es quelqu’un de bien. »

Cette fois, le serpentard ricana.

« T’es vraiment à la masse, Potter.

― Tu as refusé d’assassiner le professeur Dumbledore. »

Sa remarque tomba comme une pierre au cœur d’un étang limpide. Draco donnait l’impression d’avoir reçu une gifle.

« Comment… Qu’est-ce qu…

― J’étais là, Malfoy. Juste en-dessous de vous. »

Le choc de la révélation passé, Draco se mit à rire de manière incontrôlée. Il s’agissait cette fois davantage d’un rire franc que d’un sinistre ricanement.

« Tu… Tu étais juste sous Son nez, hoqueta-t-il. Tu étais juste sous son nez et Il n’a rien vu ! »

Le serpentard jubilait littéralement. Il finit par s’arrêter en se rendant compte que son vis-à-vis souriait.

« Quoi ?

― Ce jour-là était une preuve que tu es quelqu’un de bien, Malfoy.

― Hn, tu parles. »

Comme pris de vertiges, il s’assit sur l’accoudoir du canapé et se passa une main sur le front.

« C’est à cause de ça, n’est-ce pas ? souffla Harry. C’était ta punition. »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et sourit d’un air ennuyé.

« Perspicace le petit Potter, hein ?

― C’était extrêmement courageux de lui tenir tête, Draco, enchaîna Harry. Il aurait pu te tuer sur le champ… et tes parents aussi. »

Le visage fin du sang-pur se durcit mais il ne redevint pas agressif pour autant et ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Harry prit le parti de se taire et baissa les yeux. Il s’aperçut alors qu’il était dans un état pitoyable. Trempé jusqu’aux os, il se remit à greloter et se surprit à claquer des dents.

« Tu permets que j’utilise ta salle de bain ? »

Draco sembla soudain lui aussi s’apercevoir de l’état général de l’Auror et eut un signe de tête désinvolte vers la porte.

« Va. Mais après, tu dégages. »

Harry ne répondit rien et s’y enferma sans demander son reste. Tremblant, il risqua un coup d’œil dans le miroir et se rendit compte qu’il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses lunettes étaient abîmées, ses vêtements imbibés lui collaient à la peau et des traînées de boue brunâtre lui barraient le corps et le visage. Il retira ses vêtements, les sécha et les répara, de même que ses lunettes, puis les accrocha à la patère sur la porte. La douche chaude lui parut brûlante tant son corps était gelé et il mit longtemps avant de réussir à se tenir sous le pommeau.

Il attendit patiemment que sa température remonte et que ses muscles se délassent avant de se laver, puis se sécha et se rhabilla. Il n’avait aucune intention de quitter Malfoy cette nuit. Pas avant que la lune se soit couchée et que le danger soit écarté. Il le trouva enfoncé dans un fauteuil, la tête dans une main.

« Je crois qu’il n’y a plus d’eau chaude, lâcha Harry dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l’atmosphère.

― Pars, maintenant, rétorqua Draco.

― Non. Il n’en est pas question. »

Le serpentard lui lança un regard interdit.

« La pleine lune n’est pas achevée. Je ne partirai pas avant d’être certain que le loup ne pourra plus revenir. 

― Il reste trois heures avant le coucher de la lune. Tu vas me tenir la jambe jusque-là ?

― Au moins. Oui. »

Laissant Malfoy à son choc, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de buvable. Il finit par dénicher du chocolat en poudre et du lait et entreprit de préparer un chocolat chaud rapide.

Quelque peu sidéré, Draco le regardait faire. Voilà que ce gryffondor s’incrustait chez lui et se mettait à jouer les mères poules ! Quand Harry revint vers lui avec les deux bols, il détourna la tête d’un air écœuré.

« T’approches pas de moi avec ça.

― Le chocolat, c’est bon pour ce que tu as. Citation du professeur Lupin. »

Draco eut un rire caustique.

« Le professeur Lupin a dû omettre de te préciser qu’un loup-garou ne peut rien avaler après la pleine lune. »

Non, il n’a pas oublié, pensa Harry, c’est moi qui suis stupide.

Il vida le deuxième bol dans l’évier et alla s’installer en face du serpentard avec le sien qu’il se mit à boire à petites gorgées.

Le silence s’installa entre les deux anciens camarades. D’ordinaire, un gryffondor et un serpentard n’avaient rien à se dire, hormis des insultes et autres piques plus ou moins acerbes. Cependant… Draco était épuisé par l’épreuve de la nuit et il devait reconnaître que la présence d’Harry le tranquillisait. Étrangement, le fait de savoir qu’il n’était pas seul lui faisait du bien, si bien qu’il se mit à redouter que l’Auror s’en aille, même après le coucher de l’astre qui le tourmentait.

La gorge nouée, il l’observait du coin de l’œil, s’efforçant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l’odeur de lait chaud et de chocolat qui lui retournait l’estomac.

Alors quoi, pensa-t-il, maussade, on va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu’au matin ?


	7. Chapter 7

« Je suis parfaitement disposé à te préparer la potion tue-loup, glissa Harry entre deux gorgées.

― Jusqu’à la fin de mes jours ? ironisa Draco.

― S’il le faut, rétorqua le brun. Mais peut-être que d’ici là, un remède aura été découvert. »

Un remède contre la lycanthropie… Draco ferma les yeux et soupira. Si seulement pareille chose était possible…

« Il n’y a pas de raison de perdre espoir, reprit Harry. Il existe déjà un sortilège capable de rendre son apparence humaine à un loup-garou et une potion qui lui permet de rester lucide lors de la pleine lune. C’est déjà un bon début. »

Le serpentard fit la moue et Harry promena son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Elle était chaleureuse, mais plutôt triste. On était loin du faste de la salle commune de Serpentard ou du manoir des Malfoy. Draco sembla se rendre compte de l’objet de sa réflexion car il souffla :

« Ça te surprend, hein ? Le fils Malfoy qui vit comme un moldu… »

Harry sourit sans aucune arrière-pensée et Draco le gratifia d’un soupir désagréable.

Devant le manque de conversation du serpentard, Harry était relativement ennuyé. Il se doutait bien que la nuit avait dû être horriblement éprouvante pour Draco, mais il aurait tout de même apprécié un peu plus de reconnaissance – disons, un minimum.

Il finit tranquillement son chocolat, sans se soucier de lui plus que nécessaire, puis envoya son bol se faire laver avec son confrère d’un coup de baguette magique. Draco suivit le manège des yeux sans rien dire.

Pour lui, Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose de paradoxal. Il avait passé sa scolarité à se revendiquer sang-pur et à dénigrer ceux qui n’en étaient pas, comme si leur sang pouvait être sali par celui des moldus. Aujourd’hui, à cause de ce qu’il avait fait, il était contraint de vivre comme un moldu, ce qui l’avait toujours révulsé. Bien sûr, il était toujours capable de transplaner ou d’user de sortilèges ne nécessitant pas de baguette, mais de nombreux détails du quotidien qui étaient si simple avec la magie devenait d’un coup bien plus fastidieux à réaliser. Cependant, l’appartement était très bien tenu. Les objets utiles semblaient servir régulièrement et être entretenus pour durer ; tout indiquait que Draco se faisait parfaitement à sa nouvelle vie.

« Ça te plait, cette nouvelle vie ? »

Harry fut encore plus surpris que Malfoy en s’apercevant qu’il n’avait pas fait que penser cette question. Il tenta de se rattraper en bredouillant :

« Je veux dire… en dehors de…

― Oui. »

La réponse de Draco le surprit autant que sa question maladroite, mais quand il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il s’aperçut que le serpentard souriait.

« Tu sais… »

Draco s’interrompit comme s’il allait développer quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’aborder, puis sembla se détendre et reprit :

« En dehors de ce salopard, j’aime cette nouvelle vie, avoua-t-il. On me fiche une paix royale, personne ne vient me dire quoi faire, ni quand… »

Il se tut à nouveau et grimaça.

« Je t’aurais bien dit que je suis libre, Potter, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.

― Je suis désolé qu’il n’y ait pas de moyen de te débarrasser définitivement de ce salopard, fit Harry. Sincèrement. »

Draco chassa la remarque d’un revers de la main.

« Bah. Je l’ai mérité. »

Il sourit, fièrement cette fois.

« Cette décision est l’une des rares que j’ai pu prendre seul et je ne la regrette absolument pas.

― Quand je te disais que tu étais quelqu’un de bien, le taquina Harry.

― Oh, arrête avec ça, Potter ! »

Le gryffondor se tut mais conserva son sourire. Peu à peu, le visage du serpentard s’adoucit et il soupira.

« J’espère que tu n’as pas l’intention de rester assis en face de moi jusqu’au matin.

― Si tu as une activité à proposer, n’hésite surtout pas. » répliqua Harry.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis ajouta :

« Du moment qu’il n’est pas utile de faire un effort… Je suis complètement vidé. »

Malfoy ricana, quoique pas méchamment, et désigna la cuisine d’un signe de tête.

« Si tu as faim, sers-toi, mais t’approche pas de moi avec de la nourriture. 

― Merci. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry aurait cru que passer le reste de la nuit à « garder » Malfoy serait aussi pénible qu’ennuyeux, mais il n’en fut rien. Les quelques heures restantes passèrent sans qu’ils les remarquent, de même que la matinée et une bonne partie du jour suivant. Draco, épuisé par sa transformation et sa nuit de lutte, terrassé par le sortilège d’ _Homomorphum_ et par la potion tue-loup, s’était endormi dès qu’Harry avait cessé de mastiquer. Lui-même avait sombré dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard à peine.

De la même façon, Harry s’était imaginé que convaincre Draco de rester « quelques temps sous sa surveillance » était peine perdu – ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché d’essayer. Étonnement, le serpentard avait accepté sa compagnie, ainsi que de l’aider à faire disparaître les traces corroborant la thèse du loup-garou.

Ils arpentèrent Hyde Park, se faufilèrent dans le commissariat au nez et à la barbe du superintendant Jap, du docteur Jones et de tous les autres agents et officiers présents et récupérèrent tous les indices incriminant la bête. Son éthique posée derrière lui, Harry détruisit méthodiquement toutes ces preuves sous les yeux de Draco. Le forfait – car c’en était un – accomplit, les deux hommes transplanèrent dans l’appartement du sang-pur.

Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Draco finit par se dénouer les cordes vocales :

« Merci.

― Je désespérais que tu me le dises. »

Au lieu de s’énerver, le blond eut un sourire malicieux.

« Il reste encore une petite chose à régler, souffla Harry, les yeux tournés vers le séjour.

― Quoi ? »

Le ton du serpentard était empreint d’inquiétude ; Harry espérait qu’il réussirait un jour à se débarrasser de ce constant sentiment de menace qui l’englobait. Il désigna le coin vide à sa droite.

« Si nous devons passez Noël ensemble, j’aime autant qu’on sache qu’il s’agit bien de Noël. »

L’espace d’un instant, Malfoy parut tellement soulagé que le gryffondor faillit éclater de rire.

« Je t’ai fait peur, Malfoy ?

― Ne sois donc pas condescendant, Potter.

― Joli langage, Malfoy, mais c’était une longue phrase. »

Ils s’observèrent quelques minutes en chien de faïence, sans rien dire. Finalement, Draco desserra les dents :

« Pour commencer, dit-il, on pourrait essayer de… s’entendre. Un peu mieux que ça. »

Le visage d’Harry s’éclaira. Il hocha la tête.

« Excellente idée. »

Il tendit la main.

« Enchanté, je m’appelle Harry. »

Après quelques secondes de silence dubitatif, il précisa :

« Et pas "Potter". »

La mine perdue de son vis-à-vis céda la place au sourire qu’il lui connaissait : en coin, légèrement sarcastique, avec un côté à la fois insolent et confiant. Il lui serra la main.

« Draco. Enchanté.

― C’est déjà mieux, observa Harry.

― Il faut reconnaître, admit Draco.

― Comment tu te sens ? »

Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de poser la question et crut d’abord la regretter, mais le visage du blond resta avenant. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Il est plus tranquille que d’habitude.

― Parfait. Tu te sens capable d’avaler quelque chose ?

― Non. »

Draco eut une vague grimace écœurée avant de reprendre :

« Ou… Outre le fait que la transformation me retourne l’estomac, il y a… eh bien…

― Oui. Je comprends.

― Merci. »

Harry sourit et sortit sa baguette. Devant l’air interrogatif de Draco, il eut un geste désinvolte et désigna l’angle tristement vide.

« C’est Noël, on a dit.

― Et tu connais un sort pour faire apparaître un sapin de Noël avec boules et guirlandes, je suppose ? »

La déconvenue qui se peignit sur le visage du gryffondor le fit sourire.

« J’ai tout ce qu’il faut, le rassura-t-il. Ou presque. Il ne manque que le sapin.

― Ils vendent de beaux spécimens sur Winders Road. On y va ? »

Le serpentard enfila son manteau et s’enroula dans son écharpe, puis sourit d’un air aussi amical qu’inédit.

« Oui, on y va. »

 

* * *

 

 

L’appartement était bien plus accueillant maintenant qu’il était encombré d’un énorme Nordmann écrasé sous les boules et les guirlandes rouge, or, vert et argent, et d’un nombre impressionnant d’autres décorations annexes qui couraient sur les bibliothèques et autres meubles. Même les luminaires disparaissaient sous les guirlandes lumineuses.

« On y est peut-être allés un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas ? » marmonna Harry, affalé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le lustre anormalement brillant.

À ses côtés, Draco souriait d’un air presque dément.

« Non. » répondit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis partirent simultanément d’un grand rire franc et incontrôlé qui dura plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Harry se pencha en avant en s'essuyant les yeux et hoqueta :

« Tu as absolument raison. C’est parfait comme ça. »


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Harry Potter, ni Draco Malfoy n’aurait imaginé qu’ils s’entendraient aussi bien s’ils prenaient la peine de se connaître.

À leur grande surprise, les deux jeunes hommes avaient énormément de choses en commun et un enthousiasme certain avait fini par s’emparer d’eux au hasard de leurs discussions.

Celles-ci durèrent jusqu’au jour du Réveillon et ils ne s’aperçurent que Noël était là que lorsque le calendrier mural s’affaissa sur la tête d’Harry alors qu’il essayait de raccrocher l’une des innombrables guirlandes.

« Draco…

― Quoi ? Tu as cassé quelque chose ? »

Le ton était léger, absolument pas agressif. Le serpentard leur servait deux tasses de chocolat chaud maison aux épices de Noël qu’il avait appris à préparer dans un livre moldu. Harry leva vers lui des yeux perdus.

« Quel jour on est ? »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et ses cellules grises se mirent à chauffer. Ils n’avaient quand même pas raté Noël ?

Pour s’en assurer, Draco alluma la télévision et dénicha une chaîne affichant la date du jour : vingt-quatre décembre. Soulagé, il soupira.

« J’ai bien cru qu’on l’avait raté, fit-il, comme si cela avait une quelconque importance de savoir que Noël, c’était _maintenant_.

― Moi aussi, répondit Harry. Euh. »

Ils s’observèrent quelques instants, puis Draco tendit sa tasse à Harry.

« Ouais, joyeux Noël, Potter.

― Joyeux Noël, Malfoy. »

Ils se jaugèrent encore un moment, puis sourirent presque simultanément. Levant leurs tasses, ils trinquèrent, puis burent avec délice.

« C’est quand même autre chose que cette horreur en poudre, observa Harry.

― J’avoue que les livres de recettes moldus sont intéressants.

― Une chance que tu sois bon en potion, ajouta Harry.

― Bois et laisse-moi tranquille. » rétorqua Draco, sans pour autant adopter un ton désagréable.

Le gryffondor n’en prit d’ailleurs pas ombrage, il se détourna et alla s’installer sur le canapé.

« Alors, quoi ? le taquina Draco. On va passer la soirée devant des comédies romantiques ? »

L’espace d’un instant, Harry faillit répondre « oui ».

« Tu as une meilleure idée ?

― Pas vraiment. »

Le serpentard fit la moue et Harry étouffa un rire. Il se leva pour ouvrir le meuble supportant la télévision dernier cri et examina les VHS qu’il contenait. _Danse avec les loups_ , _Légendes d’automne_ … Quelques documentaires dont le très récent et très bien réalisé _Sur la terre des dinosaures_ … Un enregistrement de _Sauvez-Willy_ qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun, et une collection très honorable de films Disney.

Il entendit presque Draco transpirer.

La tentation de le taquiner était trop grande, Harry s’accroupit et leva des yeux rieurs vers lui.

« Mon cœur balance entre _Bambi_ , _Dumbo_ et _La Belle et le Clochard_. »

Celui du serpentard avait visiblement du mal à acheminer son sang vers son visage. Le sourire d’Harry s’élargit.

« A moins que tu préfères _La Belle au Bois Dormant_  ? »

Le pauvre serpentard ne réagit pas, alors Harry reporta son attention sur les jaquettes et attrapa la seule dont le titre ne lui disait rien. L’écriture était amusante, de même que le dessin. Il lut :

«  _L’Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_. Cela m’a l’air de circonstance. »

Le sang sembla retrouver ses marques dans le visage de Draco et Harry lui sourit.

« On regardera des Disney une autre fois. Tu prévoiras les mouchoirs.

― C’est un Disney, le reprit machinalement Draco.

― Ah ?

― De Tim Burton. Ça te parle ? »

Les yeux verts d’Harry semblèrent s’illuminer de l’intérieur.

« Tim Burton ? Le type qui a fait _Beetlejuice_  ? »

Draco retrouva son assurance.

« Et _Edward aux mains d’argent._ Et _Batman_. Et _Mars Attacks!_. et d’autres encore.

― J’adore ce mec ! »

Surpris et amusé à la fois, le blond lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever.

« Moi aussi. J’ai plusieurs de ses films dans une autre armoire.

― Est-ce que… »

Harry s’interrompit, soudainement gêné.

« Oui, bien sûr qu’on pourra, fit Draco qui avait deviné. Mais à une condition.

― Laquelle ?

― Tu amènes les popcorns. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

« Ce film était tout bonnement _génial_  ! s’exclama Harry.

― Ouais, approuva Draco. Ce type est un génie. »

Les basses fréquences de Big Ben firent trembler la pièce et pénétrèrent jusque dans les os des deux sorciers.

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer ce bruit ? grommela Harry en se frottant les bras à la suite de cette sensation désagréable.

― De quoi tu parles ? »

Draco avait l’air sincèrement surpris. Harry le dévisagea.

« De la cloche ! Elle a fait trembler tout l’appartement !

― Oh, oui, c’est normal, fit le blond en se réinstallant. J’ai enchanté les murs pour qu’ils transmettent ses vibrations et son chant, même si le bourdon est trop loin pour qu’ils nous parviennent.

― Sans baguette ?

― Il fut un temps, figure-toi, où j’avais _encore_ une baguette et _déjà_ cet appartement. »

L’air dubitatif d’Harry était des plus clairs : comment pouvait-on avoir envie de subir ça toutes les heures ? Draco sourit.

« Les vibrations sont agréables. Elles m’aident à faire passer l’impression que j’ai d’avoir un corps qui ne m’appartient pas, quand les réminiscences du loup se font trop fortes.

― Mais… et le bruit ?

― Je t’avoue que je ne l’entends même plus. »

Tandis qu’il envisageait de se rapprocher de Draco pour lui passer une main amicale sur le bras, Harry se rendit compte que c’était précisément ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il feignit de ne pas en être surpris.

« Ça te fait mal, en dehors de la pleine lune ? »

Les muscles qui s’étaient tendus quand il les avaient touchés se relâchèrent et Draco sourit d’un air gêné.

« Parfois. Quand je suis trop fatigué et qu’il réussit à percer mes défenses, il parvient à bouger un os, un muscle ou quelque chose, et ce n’est pas très agréable. »

Il inspira profondément, comme il s’apprêtait à parler d’une chose qu’il n’avait jamais évoqué avec personne.

« La plus grande douleur, si je puis dire, fit Draco, ce ne sont pas les tentatives pernicieuses du loup pour prendre l’ascendant sur moi. Ce sont toutes ces images rémanentes qui me hantent. Je revois les gens qu’il tue lorsqu’il est lâché. Je sens leur sang sur ma langue et dans ma gorge… Je… »

Il reprit son calme avant de poursuivre, la main d’Harry massant toujours son bras.

« Je vois un corps qui ne m’appartient pas, Harry. Parfois, quand je regarde ma main, je vois une patte énorme, griffue et couverte de fourrure. Je la vois et j’ai l’impression de la ressentir. C’est… c’est quelque chose de très pénible. Bien plus que le reste. Mon… mon corps ne m’appartient plus. Mon esprit n’est plus mon sanctuaire. Il a été profané. »

Touché, le gryffondor hocha la tête en silence. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, son contact sur l’avant-bras du blond s’était fait plus affectueux. Le professeur Lupin n’avait jamais abordé avec lui ces détails physiques de la présence écrasante et intrusive du loup.

« Je ferais tout mon possible, Draco, et je t’en donne ma parole, pour t’aider à oublier ce monstre. Même un court instant, même une seconde. Je t’aiderai à l’oublier. »

La reconnaissance qu’il lut dans les yeux du serpentard lui chauffa le cœur. Il sourit avec bien plus de tendresse que ne le requérait la situation.

« Je te le promets. »

Un sourire fin et non moins doux étira les lèvres discrètes de Draco. Il baissa les yeux vers la main d’Harry le temps d’y poser la sienne et dit :

« Tu le fais déjà. »

Harry s’aperçut alors qu’il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de Draco. Il pouvait voir les minuscules pattes d’oie qui commençaient à naître aux coins de ses yeux, ou encore les sillons, plus profonds, creusés par le souci sur son front pâle, mais, surtout, il pouvait voir l’affection qui brillait dans ses yeux couleur de pluie.

Non… Pas simplement couleur de pluie. Harry ne s’était jamais rendu compte de la complexité de leur palette. Les réduire à un ciel de pluie ne leur rendait pas justice. Ils étaient d’un beau gris tirant sur le bleu, comme un océan agité par la tempête, et parsemés de paillettes d’un gris plus sombre, parfois presque noir. Elles irradiaient depuis la pupille comme les rayons du soleil traversaient les nuages après l’orage.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il sentait même le souffle de Draco contre son visage.

Celui-ci le regardait avec une intensité qui le faisait frissonner. Ses yeux splendides ne disparaissaient jamais derrière les paupières. Ils descendirent simplement lentement vers les lèvres du gryffondor, les admirèrent quelques secondes, puis revinrent se noyer dans les orbes émeraudes.

Le bien être qu’Harry ressentait en cet instant brouillait sa raison ; il était comme perdu dans un épais brouillard euphorisant où la seule forme tangible qu’il apercevait était le visage fin, presque émacié, du serpentard. Il le voyait si distinctement qu’il remarquait sans peine le léger duvet blond qui couvrait ses pommettes. Il le vit onduler en accrochant les lumières variées de la grande pièce quand Draco sourit. Imperceptiblement, Harry suivit le mouvement en inclinant la tête et ferma à demi les yeux lorsque les lèvres entrouvertes de son camarade effleurèrent les siennes. Draco s’arrêta alors, comme en quête d’une approbation, et Harry sourit à son tour, tendant le cou pour achever ce que le blond avait initié.

Le baiser déversa en eux une chaleur aussi délicieuse qu’enchanteresse. Elle chassa en une seconde tous les doutes et toutes les craintes errant dans leurs esprits. Le blond entrouvrit la bouche et le brun y glissa sa langue ; l’exquise caresse veloutée leur soutira un soupir conjoint de contentement absolu et les mains chaudes d’Harry vinrent encadrer le visage de Draco tandis qu’elle se faisait plus profonde et plus intime.

Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent déséquilibrer par leur étreinte et Harry emprisonna le corps svelte du serpentard sous le sien tandis qu’il l’entraînait dans un baiser plus exigeant, promenant sa main sur le pull au travers duquel il devinait les muscles secs et les os saillants. Elle s’attarda sur la ceinture pour la déboucler et le baiser se rompit quand les pans du jean s’écartèrent.

« C’est définitivement mieux que les comédies romantiques. » observa Draco.

Son sourire quelque peu énigmatique était empli de promesses de délices à venir. Harry sourit à son tour et l’embrassa avec gourmandise tandis que l’énorme bourdon du palais de Westminster dispensait ses premiers infrasons de minuit, froissant leur peau en y faisant naître la chair de poule, exaltant leurs nerfs en les aguichant.

« Tu avais raison, murmura Harry entre deux baisers, les vibrations de cette cloche sont très, très agréables. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Et merci aussi pour les kudos et les commentaires que vous décidez de me laisser, ils embellissent mon Noël.
> 
> J'espère que cette petite incursion dans l'univers d'HP vous a plu, surtout à toi, Lili.
> 
> Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes.
> 
> _Maeglin_


End file.
